Being With You
by DeanObsession
Summary: Kayce is a new hunter, talented and alone... until she meets the Winchesters. She has heard rumors, stories, and many other things about them, but meeting them for the first time made her nervous. They were the two hottest hottest hunters alive after all.
1. Just Beginning

**Chapter 1**

"_Only beginning"_

I coughed, my lungs felt like they were on fire. Only that would be a simple way to explain it. I banged my hands against the stiff wooden boards again, but it wasn't going to get me out of this thing. I coughed again, my throat was dry and I was claustrophobic. So being buried alive wasn't the top thing on my "to do list". I managed to squirm my way to the side, my back against the rough, splintered walls on my personal coffin. It wasn't the normal coffin for a girl like me, but then again my run ins with a few hunters here and there may have gotten me my spot in this small box. Hunters were buried in hand-made coffins when they had things planned for them in the afterlife. The thing was that I wasn't a hunter and I didn't know anyone who would take the time to do this. _What was planned for me? _

Thinking about that didn't get me far, but the dizziness became more evident as I slammed the lid again. I put my dusty hands on my head and held on to what I had. I knew things about a few hunters, from other hunters. Dean and Sam Winchester and a few associated with them. I was informed about them when I was with other hunters, like Bobby Singer. I was on the run and I was a sort of hunter now. I knew the skills, I have taken on a few surprise visitors, but I hadn't been on any real hunts. I knew many secrets that a lot of hunters don't even know. I got myself in on a lot of things.

I lifted my foot and kicked at the wood. I heard a snap and dirt collapsed in on my legs, the crack was only large enough for my legs and feet to be covered, but I could shift and push at the wood. I took one more intake of breath before I closed my eyes and shoved through the dirt and sharp pieces of wood. I felt the impact of the dirt surrounding me, but I pushed my way through. I couldn't be too deep. After the dirt, cold and smooth against my face, moved to fill the casket I pushed as hard as I could, harder and harder until the dirt was easier to get through. I pulled myself up and felt my hand reach open space. I pulled at the damp grass and made my way out. I gasped as I made my way through the wet mud that was on the top. I was covered in mud when I finally stood up. My hair was caked with it, but I smiled. The rain was light, it was dark out, but I could see lights past the grassy, tree covered land I was buried in. I pushed my way around the trees and let the rain wash off the dirt of my grave.

I stopped and stood frozen as the rain poured over me harder than before. I never died, I was alive. I tried to think of my last moments before I woke up in the wooden box. I was walking back from some hunters bar with other hunters, Derek and Lenny? I didn't remember anything after that though. I narrowed my eyes. I shouldn't have trusted them, I was new and I could have ended up as some sacrifice for something the strange do. I closed my eyes and tried to remain calm. When I was in the town I would deal with these hunters.

My blonde hair was getting in my eyes as I walked through the brush. I still had my dark jeans that hugged my legs (good for fighting) and my black tank top and thin green sweatshirt on with my light brown hunting boots I bought a few months ago. My blue eyes caught the light shining through the trees. The moon was full, which meant I was in the woods at the worst possible time. Great.

My legs were weak when I reached the closest building. It was lit up, a diner I think. I walked around to the front and opened the door. A bell went off and I flinched at the sound. I walked to a booth and patted my pockets. I was relieved when I found my car keys, wallet and iPod still intact in my pockets. I was shocked the screen on my iPod hadn't broken and that my wallet only contained a fistful of dirt along with some cash. I looked up as a sound came from someone near me. A waitress was starring bug-eyed as I wiped the dirt from my face.

"Can I have some fries and maybe a chocolate shake?" I asked. She kept starring before writing it down and muttering something. I grimaced and stuck my tongue out at her as she walked off in her short, white uniform and bright red apron. Her blonde hair was as stiff as the boards of my casket. I wanted to laugh at the thought of it, but I was too tired and I didn't want to be laughing while I was sitting in a booth alone.

She came back and gave me the shake and fries. I sucked on the straw and let out a moan. I hadn't had a shake in the longest time. I leaned down in the booth, feeling relaxed and alive again, even though I was never dead. I took out my iPod and turned it on. It worked perfectly. I left it in my pocket so I didn't wear out the battery. I still didn't know where I was or how I was going to get anywhere from here. I wanted my car, but I had no idea where they might've left it.

I flipped the keys in the air with my head in my hand, trying to think of a way to find my car. I could just walk around town aimlessly and press the unlock button, but odds are the car isn't even in this town. I worked hard to earn the money for that car too. I sighed and heard a cough. I glanced up and saw two guys standing in front of me. One had longer hair and was taller than the other, but had his hands in his pockets like he was almost shy. The other was staring down at me curiously and then shifted to looking at the other one.

"Hey."

"Uh, we just saw that you came in covered in dirt." The shorter one said.

"So." I said.

"Don't you think that's a little strange?" He said. His eyes narrowed slightly.

"Point taken. What do you want?" I said. I continued to flip the keys. The other one spoke up.

"We just wanted to know if you were alright." I looked at them.

"I'm fine. Just got raised from hell is all." I was being sarcastic, but they both seemed to react in both shock and fascination.

"I'm Sam and this is my brother Dean." He said. I dropped the keys.

"Oh." I said. I sat up in my seat. I kept my hand on the knife in my shirt. "I've heard about you. I'm Kayce." Looking them straight in the eye, I kept my face serious. I didn't know if they were trustworthy.

"How?" Dean said gruffly.

"Well, if you must know, Bobby wanted me to know about you guys. He told me that you boys were like his sons, so I'm assuming you're not lost with what I'm saying." I looked at Sam for reassurance and he still seemed to be getting a grip on our situation, but nodded.

"How did you meet Bobby?" Sam asked calmly.

"Other hunters. Now that you know about me.."

"We don't know anything about you." Dean retorted. I raised an eyebrow and stared at him, slightly amused. I continued.

"What do you want? What's the real reason you walked over here, it wasn't because I wasn't sanitary, I'm pretty sure about that."

"We saw your tattoo." Sam said. I rubbed my neck instinctively. I had gotten the same tattoo, protective, that most hunters have; it was Bobby's idea.

"Ok. So a young hunter walking into a diner is abnormal." I stated. Neither of them had anything to say to that. "I'm leaving now, I have to find a car and take a shower." I said before sliding out of the booth. I was walking towards the door when Dean grabbed my elbow.

"What now?" I asked sharply. He loosened his grip, but his hand stayed where it was.

"You should stay with us until we talk to Bobby." He said. Sam spoke quickly after him.

"Unless you're on a hunt or with other people." Sam said. He gave Dean a look and he dropped my arm. "She should come with us though."

"Oh, hell no she's getting in my baby like that." Dean complained. He gestured towards me and I crossed my arms over my chest and stood there silently while they bickered.

"I never agreed to go anywhere with you guys and the only reason I would is because your close to Bobby." I explained. I wasn't on a hunt, I was trying to go after some hunters, but I could deal with that later, seeing as how I have no leads. I still didn't have my damn car, so a free ride, especially to annoy someone I only know from a close friend, felt like something to accept.

"Would you consider us giving you a ride to Bobby's, at least."

"Yea sure." I said simply. I walked out the door. They followed and I turned to smirk at them. "It's the Impala right." I winked and kept walking.


	2. Questions

**Chapter 2**

"Questions"

I got in the car and wiped the smile from my face. I was going with the Winchesters to go see Bobby. It wasn't a bad thing, but I had problems of my own I needed to deal with. I was the one who agreed to go though, so I guess it was my fault. They got in, muttering to each other and I remained silent.

"Were in Oklahoma, so were going to have to stop before we reach Bobby's place. But if you knew where he lived, then you would've already known that." Dean said. He turned on the engine.

"Don't be such a smartass." I said. I didn't know where we were until now, but I wasn't going to let him get the upper hand for any reason. Sam snickered and I smiled. The road was rough for a while and then an hour or so later we pulled into a motel, a typical temporary residence for the boys, another thing I heard from Bobby.

I jumped into the room after the door was unlocked and dropped my stuff on the table. I was going into the bathroom for a shower when I realized I didn't have a change of clothes.

"Sam." I said. He was more reasonable. He looked up from his stuff on one of the twin beds. "Could I leave for a while? I don't have anything to wear."

"Uh." He started, but Dean cut in.

"You are not using my baby for anything unless I'm there." He said.

"Sorry Princess, but if I can't go alone, you do realize what you will be helping me shop for right?" He glared at me.

"You could use some of our extra clothes." Sam suggested.

"Thanks Sam." I said. I returned my attention to Dean. "I'll need to get some other stuff tomorrow." I grabbed the t-shirt and sweatshirt Sam held out. He smiled sheepishly, knowing he couldn't reasonably offer me any pants. I went into the bathroom and turned on the water. I looked over the shirt he gave me; it went a few inches lower than my waist and was slightly baggy. It was faded red and had a college logo on it. It was a short nightgown on me. I shrugged. The sweatshirt was definitely bigger, but I wouldn't need it until tomorrow. I got in the shower.

When I got out of the shower I put on the shirt and my underwear before leaving the bathroom. When I went out into our room I threw my old clothes on the floor next to the bed next to Sam's bed. It was mine now. I sat on it and ran my hands through my damp hair. Dean looked up from his place at the table. He looked over me.

"I don't think so sweetheart, that's my bed." He said.

"Where am I supposed to sleep? If you weren't cheap, maybe I could've had my own room." I raised my eyebrows. He starred at me and answered.

"That's my bed."

"Don't repeat yourself, Princess."

"Stop calling me that." He whined.

"You seem high-maintenance. I call 'em as I see 'em." I laid down on the bed and flipped through the TV guide on the nightstand. I crossed my legs, feeling slightly exposed with most of my legs showing and only underwear on underneath. I looked up at Sam; he glanced at me as he was cleaning the guns on his bed. I smiled and went back to reading. A couple minutes later he said he was going to take a shower, leaving me alone with Dean.

It was silent for a while. I watched him read through some papers. I put the TV guide down and turned on the TV. I laid down on the bed, head towards the end, on my stomach. Making myself even closer to Dean, but I hadn't realized until he was looking at me from a few feet away at the table as I watched TV. I flicked through the channels and groaned when nothing good was on.

"So how did you get to know hunters?" He asked. He was still looking through the papers while he talked, but then he looked up.

"I was on the run. I think I still am." I said. I flicked through a few more channels.

"From what?" He asked.

"An abusive family." I said simply. He was silent. "How did you get that car?" I asked him.

"My dad." He was looking at me now as we talked.

"Ew, gross. What kind of beer bellied loser gets naked on TV." I said. I changed the channel. He chuckled.

"How old are you?" He asked.

"How old are you?" I said. I smiled.

"Ok." He smiled back, a wide smirk. "29."

"17." I answered. His eyes widened, he looked me over. I ignored it as I continued to watch TV. Dean stood up and rolled his shoulders. He looked tired and worn out. I got up and pulled the covers back on Sam's bed. I got in and rested my head on the pillow. Dean didn't say anything, but I saw him open his mouth as if he was going to say something.

"Night Dean." I mumbled. I closed my eyes and the lights went out in the room. The TV was still on though. I felt something hit the comforter and I opened my eyes.

"Here." Dean said. It was a pair of gray sweatpants.

"Oh, thanks." I said. I got up and pulled them on. Dean was lying down in his bed and I got back in mine. I pulled the comforter back on me when Sam walked out of the bathroom. He stopped and looked at the two beds. He was wearing a dark shirt and shorts.

Sam made his way to the small chair and I laughed.

"Sam, just lay down in bed. I don't bite." Dean mumbled in his sleep and I fought the urge to throw a pillow at him. Sam walked slowly towards the bed and put his clothes by his bag. He pulled the covers back and got in. He was large so it was tight, but I just faced Dean's bed so he could have more room. He faced my hair, I could feel his breath.

"Night Sammy." I said before closing my eyes.


	3. Shopping

**Chapter 3**

"Shopping"

I groaned as I rolled over in the bed. I heard a familiar song and I sat up quickly. Katy Perry… Peacock.. _my iPod_. I realized. I looked for the source and found Dean sitting at the table laughing at the iPod that was sitting between the two men. Sam and Dean were dressed and eating food from some diner. I glared and jumped out of bed. I walked over and grabbed the iPod. I pressed pause and threw it on the bed. Crossing my arms over my chest, I waited for them to say something. Sam was still chuckling and Dean had a big smile on his face.

"Who are you thinking of when you listen to that song?" Dean asked. They both laughed again.

"Sam." I said. Dean choked on his sausage bagel and Sam started laughing again.

I made the bed. Folding the sheets and comforter over the sides I found my clothes from yesterday, including my bra, still lying on the floor. Thankfully, they hadn't noticed them. I held them up, they were dirty as hell. I smiled and shoved them in Dean's bag since I didn't have one of my own. Dean noticed.

"Hey!" He protested.

"Learn to share Princess." I grabbed my bra and put it under my shirt. I fixed it on without taking my shirt off. I didn't want to wear the sweatpants, but I didn't have a choice. I looked over myself. "We are so going shopping today."

Dean groaned and Sam shrugged. I laughed. Dean got out of his seat and walked towards the door.

"I'm getting more food for the road." He said. He went out the door. I went over to where Sam was eating and looked in the bag. There was a warm bagel and cream cheese left. I took it out and began covering the bagel.

"Dean's not going to be happy about you having to go shopping." Sam said. He had a small smile on his face.

"Oh well, he doesn't have to stay. I can just call him when I'm done." I took a bite of the bagel.

"How are you going to do that?" He asked. I smiled.

"Your phone."

"Huh?" He looked at me.

"You didn't think I was going shopping alone did you? You're coming with me." I smiled and finished my bagel. To make sure Dean won't complain that much, Sam coming with me was what needed to happen. I felt bad for him, but I had a feeling he wouldn't mind as much as Dean would.

"Sorry if I'm forcing you, but I have nothing on me. I need something and I don't trust Dean waiting patiently unless it means everyone's against him." I laughed.

"Its fine, let's me get away from him for a little while." He said. He smiled and got up to get his bag. Dean came in a couple seconds later. I grabbed his bag for him and walked out, carrying it over my shoulder. I did put my dirty clothes in it and it only felt right if I took care of something for him. We got in the car after Dean checked out.

"So where do you want to be dropped off?" Dean asked grumpily.

"Hmm. Is there a Victoria Secret close by?" I asked. I had a devilish grin as I asked him to pull over at a superstore that would have everything I needed. I got out and waited for Sam. Dean looked out at us, confused.

"Where the hell are you going?" He asked Sam.

"I have stuff to buy." Sam answered. Dean rolled his eyes and drove away. I held out my hand to Sam.

"What?" He asked.

"Phone please." He reached into his pocket and I put it in the pocket of the baggy sweatpants. I wanted to change immediately. I walked into the store and toward the clothes section. Looking over shirts I found a few I liked and grabbed them. I went to the jeans area and found two pairs, one dark and light. Sam followed me around, but he looked like he wanted to run away when I went to the bedtime and lingerie section.

"Sam, are you ok?" I smiled. I was leaning down to look over a black laced push up and decided to get it.

"Yah." He said. He gulped and continued to walk with him.

"You can go on your own, you know. I don't mind shopping for clothes by myself."

"It's alright. I'm fine." He said. He looked away from the thongs on his right. I picked out a few lace underwear and soft, blue pants to wear to bed, along with a black tank top to wear with them. I got girl essentials after sending Sam to get apples for me. He seemed relieved to get out of it too. I waited for him by the dressing room until he came back.

"I have to try some of this stuff on; can you hold some and make sure the other stuff fits alright?" I asked. He sat quietly on the bench and put his arm over the bars as he bit into an apple. He smiled.

"Sure." I put the other things on the bench, but took the shirts and jeans into the dressing room. I came out in a tight black t-shirt that said "Three Days Grace" across the front and the dark jeans that hugged my curves.

"What do you think?" I asked. I watched him shift his eyes over me. He nodded and blushed.

"Looks good." He said. I tried on the other two shirts and the jeans before leaving the dressing room. I came out again wearing a tight black dress, short with thin straps. I even got black heels without him even noticing. His eyes widened and he nodded slowly. I laughed and went back in to change. I grabbed my things from the bench. We went to the register and checked out. I grabbed the phone out of my pocket and called Dean. He pulled up out front and we went out. I got in the car with the bags in the back. I had paid for it all with the last of my money, but it was worth it.

I looked for the first outfit I had tried on and pulled it out while Dean and Sam talked. I pulled off the shirt I was wearing and put on my new one. The movement must have caught Dean's eye because he was staring at me through the mirror. I ignored it as I pulled off the sweatpants, leaving me in the shirt and my underwear. I pulled the jeans up my legs and buttoned them up. I brushed out my hair with the brush before putting everything away. Dean was gripping the steering wheel. His eyes bugged out and he squirmed in his seat. Sam looked back.

"When did you change?" He asked.

"Just now." I answered. Dean was still quiet.

"I'm surprised Dean didn't notice." He said. We laughed.

"Oh, who knows?" I said. I winked at Dean in the mirror. I settled back in my seat and smiled.


	4. Arriving

**Chapter 4**

"Arriving"

We were almost there, but Dean said we still had an hour to go. I put all of my clothes and other things in the new duffel bag I bought. I fell asleep after half an hour of staring out the window. I groaned. I felt something pushing me; I slapped it and curled back up on the seat. I heard someone laugh and then I was pushed.

"Stop." I moaned.

"Wake up." Sam said. I opened my eyes and sat up. I groaned and looked at them. Dean was watching me which made me think he was the one laughing. Sam was half of his seat, his hand on my hip. He must have been the pusher. I narrowed my eyes at him. He backed up into the front seat and Dean got out of the car. I opened the door and got out. I looked around. We were at Bobby's house.

I stretched my arms over my head and walked towards his door. Dean was in front and Sam was carrying bags behind me. The place still looked dusty, but lived in on the outside. The inside wasn't much different, but it was homier. I held open the door for Sam while he walked in. He dropped the bags by the door.

"Dean can take care of those later." He said. We followed Dean into the kitchen.

"Hey Bobby." Dean said. He was pulled into a hug. Sam gave him a hug and I stood in the corner. Bobby looked over at me and gave me a friendly smile.

"Kayce, you're back already!" He exclaimed.

"Yah, I was dragged along." I smiled. He laughed and I went to hug him. I missed him; he was an uncle figure in my life.

"Missed yah like hell, been no one around here to clean up." He joked. I laughed. He went to talking to Sam about hunting supplies.

"I'm going to bring the bags up." Dean said.

"I'll help." I said. I went and grabbed Sam's bag, along with mine and started walking upstairs. Dean was behind me. I stopped in the hallway.

"Where are they going?" I asked.

"The guest room for now." He said. I dropped the bags in the room. I was worried about the sleeping arrangements; there was one room with one bed. It made me wonder where they usually slept when they came here. I walked back out and down the stairs.

After hours of talk and eating, we started getting tired. Sam laid himself out on the couch. I assumed that's where he usually slept, but there wasn't even a chair for me to sleep in.

"You get the guest room." Bobby said. He pointed to me. Dean groaned and walked out. I walked over to Sam. I leaned down near his face.

"Night Sam." He jumped and I laughed. He glared at me, but with his messed up hair and rustled shirt, it just looked cute, not angry. He laid his head back down on the couch.

"Night Kayce." He mumbled. I went upstairs and into the guest room. Dean was standing by one side of the bed in boxers. His tan chest faced me when I walked in.

"Dean, you knew I was coming in here!" I yelled at him.

"It was my room first. What happened to sharing?" He said. He grinned and pulled back the covers. I muttered curses as I shut the door and went by the other side of the bed. I pulled my shirt over my head and grabbed my bag. I pulled out the tank top and soft pants. I turned to face the wall and unclipped my bra. I threw it on the floor and pulled the tank top over my head. I turned back around and unbuttoned my jeans. I was pulling them down when I looked at Dean. He was lying down with his arms behind his head, grinning.

"What are you looking at?" I asked sharply. I pulled the jeans off and put my hand son my hips.

"Nothing I didn't see earlier." He said. He winked and I kneeled on the bed and grabbed the pillow. I threw it at his face, but he was faster and hit it out of the way. Before I could get up, Dean grabbed my waist and pulled me onto him. I pulled my knees up and sat up. I realized I was straddling him and I tried to get off, but his hands were still on my waist.

"Dean, what are you doing?" I asked. He grabbed my arms and pulled me down. I was forced to lie on top of him, the covers between us. He grinned and kept his hands on my arms, keeping me where I was. I leaned forward, towards his face, and licked his cheek. He wiped it and I rolled off, laughing. I put my pants on and pulled the covers back. I got in and I felt him move next to me. I turned to face him and jumped back. His face was right next to mine. I closed my eyes and settled into the sheets. I was almost asleep, but I thought I heard him say "goodnight."

_I ran through the dark rooms, sweat coming down my forehead from trying to outrun him. I closed the door quietly behind me and whimpered when someone banged against it. I crawled to the back of the room and reached for the windowsill. The snow was coming down fast, small flakes making whirlwinds before they landed on the mound of snow already covering the lawn. I unlocked the window and pushed it up. I heard the door slam open and I rushed to get out the window. I put one leg out and half my body, prepared to jump, when I was pulled back roughly. I cried as I begged to be let go._

I woke up and heard someone talking softly. I was wrapped in Dean's arms, lying on his chest. I whimpered.

"It's ok, your fine. It was just a dream, I'm here." I moved closer to him and fell back asleep.


End file.
